Reusable writing and drawing surfaces have many applications ranging from educational and business uses to applications with purely entertainment value. The appeal of these surfaces generally lies in their ability to be easily cleaned and re-used without necessitating the disposal of the entire marked surface. In other words, during normal use, the writing instruments used to mark the surface become depleted and require replacement while the writing surface itself remains intact.
It would be desirable to produce a surface that can be used and re-used without depleting either the surface or the writing utensils. However, traditional surfaces have been unable to achieve this goal. Instead, traditional re-usable surfaces employ writing utensils which transfer a non-permanent marking element such as ink or chalk to the surface. When the marking element is depleted, the writing utensil must be replaced or recharged in some fashion before further drawing can take place.